It's just us, you and me
by otaku.captainswan
Summary: {Os captain swan / cs} Killian et Emma ont désespérément besoin de passer du temps ensemble. Mais le sort semble s'acharner contre eux. Entre les démons du passé qui refont surface et les pièges de l'Evil Queen, ils n'ont pas cessé d'être séparé. Mais Killian a bien l'intention de passer du temps avec Emma, même au prix de quelques compromis.


**Hey ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS et je vous le sors dimanche pour compenser la frustration de pas avoir d'épisode, si c'est pas super gentil de ma part ça ! :p Il a quelques mots en anglais c'est juste que pour moi en français ça n'a simplement pas le même sens... J'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop votre lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Et petite dédi à ma twin Mylene0 qui a besoin de fluff**

* * *

Killian soupira. Il était déjà 23 heures lorsque David arriva finalement au port. Lorsque que son ami l'avait appelé en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de parler, Killian n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui dire non. À vrai dire, l'idée lui avait tout de même traversé l'esprit. Une fois de plus, il avait failli perdre Emma aujourd'hui et l'idée de la laisser seule le rongeait. Mais elle lui avait assuré que tout irait bien et qu'elle pouvait se gérer seule. C'est pour cela qu'il avait cédé à la requête de David. Ce dernier semblait soucieux et ne cessait de jouer avec ses mains, une manie qu'Emma avait héritée.

« Tu voulais me parler _Mate_?

\- Oui, c'est à propos de Snow. »

Killian avait beau apprécier le père d'Emma, il n'avait définitivement pas envie de l'entendre parler du sortilège de sommeil sous lequel lui et Snow étaient. Sortilège qui aurait pu être évité si ils avaient fait confiance à Emma plutôt qu'en leur amour. Même si le pirate faisait désormais parti des héros, il avait de la peine à croire que l'on puisse penser que l'amour était la seule arme nécessaire face à des méchants tel que l'Evil Queen.

Il fit néanmoins mine de s'intéresser à ce que Charming avait à lui dire.

« Elle a arrêté d'écrire.

\- Peut être n'avait-elle simplement rien de particulier à dire ? soupira Killian, pensant que cela pouvait attendre demain.

\- Non, quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Je...j'ai peut-être menti à Snow, admit-il, et j'ai peur qu'il s'agisse de ça.

\- Menti ? Je croyais que vous ne vous cachiez rien ? »,répondit Killian, feintant une légère ironie dans sa voix.

L'image de Snow expliquant à Emma qu'elle et Charming étaient toujours honnêtes l'un envers l'autre lui revint à l'esprit.

« Tous le monde à ses défauts, répliqua David vexé du comportement de Killian.

\- Et quel mensonge si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais Regina, enfin sa version sombre, a remis en question la mort de mon père et j'ai cherché des informations au près de Gold."

Killian le savait déjà, Emma lui en avait vaguement parlé et il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait menti à Mary-Margaret. Il se demandait de plus en plus ce qui le retenait de rentrer. Mais David poursuivit :

« J'ai promis à Snow de laisser cette histoire de côté et des brûler les informations donnée par Rumplestlitskin, mais il se peut que je les aie gardées.

 _\- Mate_ , si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais le lui dire. Que ça soit la raison ou non pour laquelle elle n'a pas écrit, elle a le droit de savoir. Et je crois que les événements récents nous ont prouvés que mentir ne faisait qu'empirer.

\- Tu as totalement raison... Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui donner comme explication, avoua David.

\- Dis lui simplement le vérité."

David acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et après une simple accolade, il partit, permettant enfin à Killian de rentrer chez lui. Il courait presque lorsqu'il arriva sur le seuil de la maison. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, craignant que celle-ci réveille Emma qui dormait sûrement. Killian sourit lorsqu'il vit qu'Emma était couchée sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Il s'autorisa à la regarder quelques instants. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui recouvraient une partie du visage. Il remarqua que le carré magique (plus communément appelé télévision par les habitants de notre monde) affichait une lumière vive et devina qu'Emma s'était endormie en regardant probablement ce qu'elle appelait « Netflix ».

Killian s'approcha de sa princesse et écarta les mèches qui couvraient son visage. Il déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui eut comme effet de réveiller cette dernière.

« Hey... dit-elle encore dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Hey, lui répondit il, Désolé de te réveiller, mais je pense que le lit est un meilleur endroit pour dormir. »

Elle sourit à cette remarque. Si elle était sur le canapé et non dans leur chambre c'était simplement car elle voulait attendre Killian, n'ayant eut que très peu de moments avec lui ces dernières 24heures. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas prévu s'endormir devant la saison 2 d' _Orphan Black_ et de louper le retour de Killian.

Ce dernier lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, Emma se blottit dans les bras de son pirate, respirant son odeur ce qui avait le don de l'apaiser. Elle aurait pu se rendormir contre lui sans problème. Mais les lèvres de Killian se déposant sur sa nuque la réveilla instantanément. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il captura entre les siennes. Très vite, leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent une danse déjà bien connue. La main droite de Killian glissa le long du dos d'Emma s'arrêtant sur ses reins. Emma mit à contre cœur fin à leur étreinte. Elle était épuisée et Killian le voyait. Il remonta sa main sur sa joue à elle qu'il caressa délicatement, lui montrant qu'il comprenait. Emma lui prit la main et ils montèrent à l'étage. Ils se changèrent ensemble et lorsqu'Emma attrapa sa robe de chambre Killian lui tendit son t-shirt à la place. Il savait que sa princesse aimait dormir avec ses vêtements à lui et ne ratait pas une occasion de oui en faire profiter. Même lors de leur voyage à _Neverland_ il avait insisté pour qu'elle porte un de ses pulls pour dormir, bien qu'à ce moment-là Emma se montrait bien plus réticente à l'idée de porter les vêtements du pirate, même pour dormir.

Une fois tout deux changés, ils s'allongèrent dans le lit. Emma colla son dos contre le torse de Killian et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, sans un mot mais sachant pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux ne dormaient.

Killian fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne sais pas si il y'a vraiment quelque chose à dire, avoua-t-elle.

\- Vous auriez pu rester coincé, fit il remarqué, légèrement agacée qu'elle prenne ça à la légère.

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. »

Emma pouvait vraiment être têtue lorsqu'elle le voulait mais Killian n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne la crainte qu'il avait de la perdre.

« J'aurais pu te perdre Emma. Et je n'aurais rien pu faire. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Les yeux bleus du pirate étaient teintés de douleur et de... Peur ?

Automatiquement, elle avait posé sa main sur la joue de Killian et la caressait de son pouce.

« Mais tu ne m'as pas perdu Killian. Écoute, je sais que ces temps c'est compliqué. On enchaine attaque sur attaque. Mais un certain pirate, plutôt sexy d'ailleurs, m'a dit qu'à Storybrooke, on était tous le temps en crise et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il fallait profiter des moments calmes, -elle sourit-, comme celui-ci. »

Elle s'avança un déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Killian.

« Reste avec moi demain. »

Emma gloussa tant elle ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition.

« Quoi ? dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Reste avec moi demain, redit-il, On regardera _Netfilx_ sur ta boite magique.

\- Une télévision Killian, expliqua-t-elle en riant.

\- Mmmh oui, peut importe. »

Cependant Emma reprit son sérieux.

« Killian ce n'est pas exactement le bon moment pour prendre un _day-off_. Entre l'alliance entre Gold et…

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-il, mais je ne te demande qu'une journée. »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants. Le voulait-elle ? Évidemment !

Mais avait-elle vraiment le droit de se l'autoriser ? Killian n'attendit aucune réponse et poursuivit d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. C'était sa dernière carte, et il savait qu'Emma craquerait.

« Emma, si cette vision se réalise vraiment… Ça signifie qu'il ne nous reste pas autant de temps que ce que nous voudrions. Et je ne veux pas que mes derniers souvenirs soient ceux de ta mort. »

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Après tout, ça famille comprendrait qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec Killian, surtout après ce qu'ils ont tout deux endurés. Elle finit par accepter.

Il ne pourrait rien se passer d'important en une journée de toute façon, non ?

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, elle trouva la place normalement utilisée par Killian vide. Elle était légèrement déçue, s'attendant à se réveiller dans les bras de son pirate. Au moment où Emma comptait se lever pour rejoindre Killian, se dernier arriva, un plateau dans la main. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de sa princesse et plaça le déjeuner sur les genoux d'Emma.

« _Good morning Love_

 _\- 'Morning »,_ répondit-elle d'une voix éraillée, témoignant de son réveil récent.

Elle se frotta les yeux ce qui fit sourire Killian. Elle avait cet air enfantin qui ne la quittait jamais vraiment. Une fois Hook assit, Emma alla se nicher entre ses bras et ils entamèrent le festin préparer par celui-ci. Il avait vraiment sorti le grand jeu. Le plateau était recouvert de fruits divers dont Emma ne connaissait même pas le nom pour la plupart. Derrière ceux-ci se trouvaient des pancakes et un chocolat chaud parfumé à la cannelle.

« Tu sais cuisinier des pancakes ? interrogea Emma.

\- Ah, c'est donc comme ça que tu les appelles, dit-il en souriant.

\- Je comprends encore moins comment tu as pu les préparer si tu ignorais leur nom.

\- J'ai peut être demander à ton père ce que tu aimais manger le matin, et il m'a peut être montrer comment les faire. »

L'image des deux hommes cuisinant ensemble fit rire Emma. Elle ne voyait définitivement pas son père et Killian en tablier entrain de préparer des pancakes à deux. Surtout connaissant la patience de David et la difficulté qu'avait Killian avait le monde moderne. Killian sembla offusquer de ce qu'il prenait comme une moquerie de la part d'Emma, ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Merci. », murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Le petit déjeuner fut bientôt finit et ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine. Killian voulut faire la vaisselle, mais Emma l'obligea à s'asseoir et là laisser faire, jugeant que laver les plats et services à une main serait quelque peu compliqué.

Un fois la vaisselle finit, elle s'assit à califourchon sur Killian pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

« Alors, tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier pour cette journée ?

\- Je pensais que l'on pourrait regarder un… »

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« Film ? dit-il en cherchant l'approbation d'Emma.

\- On cherche à devenir un homme moderne ? le charia-t-elle.

\- C'est donc un oui ? »

Elle acquiesça et le tira par la main jusqu'au canapé. Il s'assit tandis qu'Emma alluma la télé et se connecta à Netflix. Elle était tentée de commencer une série avait lui, mais elle craignait devoir lui expliquer toutes les 30 secondes l'univers et les actions des personnages. Elle décida donc de mettre pirates de caraïbes, jugeant que ça le déstabiliserait moins.

Emma lui avait rapidement expliqué ce qu'était un film. Il savait donc que ça racontait une histoire, mais en vidéo, concept qui le dépassait.

« Donc ça parle de quoi ?

\- De pirates. »

Il sourit. Henry lui avait dit que les pirates avaient existés dans leur monde et Killian avait toujours voulut savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Le film commença et Emma se lova dans les bras de son pirate. Elle envoya tout de même un rapide message à son père et Regina pour les informer qu'elle resterait à la maison avec Hook pour la journée.

Elle s'amusa de temps en temps à scruter le visage de Killian, cherchant à savoir si il appréciait le film et lui donnait une tape lorsqu'il était trop concentré sur Elizabeth.

Il lui avait répondu par un baiser sur la joue et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille qu'elle était la seule Swan qu'il aimait et elle avait légèrement rougie. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à regarder la saga. Emma dût prendre au moins 20 minutes pour lui expliquer pourquoi la fin du 3 était belle et non triste. Du point de vue de Killian, Elizabeth n'avait aucune raison de ne pas rester avec Will sur le Hollandais volant. De plus, attendre 10 ans pour se voir pour le temps d'une journée c'était ridicule. Jamais il n'aurait laissé Emma seule pendant 10 ans. Will n'était qu'un pauvre type et il espérait qu'Elizabeth trouverait mieux. Malgré les efforts d'Emma pour le convaincre, il ne changea pas d'avis.

« Bon hormis ton avis douteux sur la fin du 3, tu en as pensé quoi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- On reviendra pas la dessus, Will est un idiot. Je suis sûre que Elizabeth aurait voulu rester avec en plus… marmona le pirate.

\- Killian ! le réprimanda Emma.

\- Mais ! reprit-il, c'est plutôt sympa. Même si je ne vois pas trop l'utilité d'un 4ème film. D'ailleurs, on ne comprend même pas si ça reprend la suite de l'histoire ou si ça se passe avant !

\- Après, elle réfléchit, enfin je crois. »

Il sourit et rajouta.

« La meilleure partie s'était d'être avec toi, Swan. »

Elle le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette journée, c'était ce qu'il leur fallait. Malgré le chaos dans la ville, il lui avait prouvé que de simple moment comme ça valaient la peine. Et si Emma devait vraiment mourir dans ce combat à l'épée, elle aura profité de chaque seconde, chaque minute et chaque instant passé avec Killian. Elle l'aura aimé jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

* * *

 **Alors vous avez aimé ? Hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié !  
**


End file.
